An Angel and a Devil on my Shoulder
by castiella87
Summary: New to hunting and travelling with Sam and Dean, a girl in her 20s, Nat, finds herself unable to choose between an angel and a demon, and neither of them wants the other to be with her either. Rated mature for a reason, don't read if uncomfortable with mature sexual content throughout.


"We can't do this, it's not allowed," I giggled.

"Says who, dearest? God has left the building and the heavenly host aren't watching, they're too busy with their war right now. Now shut up and kiss me," Balthazar winked.

We were standing at the closed door in a motel room and Sam and Dean were out hunting vampires, said they wouldn't be back until the morning and for me to stay put with the doors locked. I was a young hunter girl they had took under their wing recently. They didn't know about my secret liaisons with the other angel in their lives. We hadn't seen Castiel recently and although he interested me, he was more likely to blab to the Winchesters and he seemed a little unexperienced anyway.

I kissed Balthazar back, it hadn't gotten this far before, we had kissed and cuddled but I could see in his eyes this time what he wanted, and I wanted it too.

"Don't fight it, give in to it," Balthazar's tone was sly and he pushed me hard against the cold stone wall, my back hitting it and making it sore.

I had no intention of fighting against him, I usually played hard to get with him but the tension in both of us was so strong this time, I couldn't fight it if I tried.

Balthazar showed his long, elegant wings to me in a flash of five seconds, extending them around me in a feathery hug, and then they became completely visible to me, "I don't show just everyone my wings, darling," He whispered into my ear, and using part one of his wings to stroke down my neck. "I think you'd look much better with that t-shirt off," He grinned.

"Is that an angel sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I flirted, rubbing the crotch of his jeans seductively.

"Kiss me again!" He smirked, and before I could even think of that he pulled my black t-shirt over my head and dumped it on the floor.

"Your turn, let's make it fair," I winked and pulled his v-neck grey jumper over his head. His wings were spectral, not physical, so they could pass through matter if he wanted them to, that's why angels didn't need to cut holes in their t-shirts or jumpers to fit the wings in. But they could also make them physical to the touch, such as when he stroked my neck with his feathers.

My mouthwatered at his vessel's perfect, muscular body. It was so toned and tanned.

"My God, Balthazar," I whispered.

"I'm not God, but I'm close. I thought you'd know by now to call me Balthie, Nat?" Balthie laughed, as he unhooked my bra and discarded it on the floor.

"Now that is what I call God's perfect creation, dearest." Balthie smiled and admired me, he massaged his hands down my chest and this turned me on even more, I did the same and rubbed my fingers in one motion from his neck down to his six pack.

He led me to one of the single beds in the motel room (Sam had been sleeping on the sofa, he had insisted, I had one single bed and Dean another).

We took our time kissing, he was a good kisser, he seemed well practised. "Mmm, I love you, Balthie," I was unsure if I really meant it but, I felt it at that moment, I wanted him to hurry up and get those jeans off.

"And I love you too. I don't care if it's not allowed, screw heaven," Balthie laughed.

"Oh I'd like to find out what it's like to screw heaven, or an angel at least," I answered, consumed with lust, it showed in my eyes.

"Let me show you what it's like to fuck an angel then," I wasn't surprised at his dirty talk, it suited his personality, he looked at my jeans, "Get them off...now" He gasped between kisses.

I was quick to oblige, taking them off myself and throwing them to one side. He was now sitting on the side of the single bed and I helped him get his jeans off.

"Very happy to see me, aren't we," I winked, eyeing his boner. I decided to tease him for a bit and rub his crotch through the material of his white briefs.

"Keep doing that and I won't last for very long, not with such a pretty girl in my presence," Balthie sighed happily.

"Flattery gets you nowhere," I simply stated and took my knickers off slowly, slid them onto the floor and left them there.

"Well it seems to be getting me everything at the moment," Balthie winked.

"Now play fair, take yours off," I smirked.

"No, not yet, it's time I showed you some heavenly bliss," he appeared behind me in a flash.

"Damn you angels and your wings," I laughed but was taken by surprise as Balthie pushed me onto the cool duvet and made sure I was comfortable in the middle of the bed. He leaned down and I knew what was coming next, it had been so long since I had been with anyone and I had so much tension in my body, I gasped loudly as he used his tongue to gently lick between my legs. I could feel heat rushing to that place, and Balthie took his time and made eye contact a few times, spreading his stunning wings and intensifying the pleasure. He carefully inserted two fingers into me and curled them up, applying pressure gently, whilst licking me at the same time. I involuntarily grabbed the bedcovers with each of my hands and bit my lip, staring at Balthie. I moaned and when I could feel the orgasm coming on I moaned and said to Balthie, "I won't last much longer either if you carry on, get those pants off and I'll show you some loving too."

"You're so wet that I thought you were going to cum right there, right then", he teased and he folded his white fluffy wings against his back and got back to his feet. He slid his briefs off and kicked them to the floor.

"Now, lay on the bed," I commanded, not too dominating but enough to make him do as he was told. He switched places with me and I faced him, his cock just waiting for me to take it into my mouth. I teased him by stroking his balls and then I took the tip into my mouth and licked, drawing it out, making him wait.

"It's a sin, my dear, to tease an angel like that," He gasped.

I thought to myself, "Well it's a sin to shag an angel isn't it?" And I wasn't sure if he knew what I was thinking or not.

I massaged his cock with my mouth, really showing him that we humans were capable of bringing intense pleasure to angels, not just the other way round.

"Come here, dearest Nat," He managed to say and beckoned me to get on top of him and I stared into his magnificent eyes. I climbed on top of him on the bed, comfortably, a cool breeze coming in through the motel room window. I was lucky the curtains were closed, we wouldn't want Sam and Dean seeing this in a hurry.

I manouevered myself and slid onto his manhood, some of my leftover tension disappearing as he filled me, hitting me in places I'd forgotten I had, rubbing up against all the right places, and we both thrusted against each other in lust, I supported myself using my hands on the bed and he used his hands to massage my nipples and breasts. It wasn't long before I was lost in my own world and beads of sweat appeared on both of our foreheads, Balthazar's moans and gasps of pleasure turning me on even more and vice versa. I completely lost myself, instinctively gripping the bedcovers beneath my hands tightly again, lost in the orgasm, nothing else mattered in that moment, I could feel myself tensing around him and I had a good view of his perfectly toned body. His vessel must have spent a lot of time at the gym. He sneakily used some of his fingers on one hand to reach over and rub my clit and the sudden jolt of energy made me see stars and more heat rushed to my crotch, the most intense feeling I had ever had, his cock hitting my G spot at the same time. I wildly scratched Balthie's chest with my fingernails in one swoop and he yelled playfully, "Steady on!"

His voice seemed to be far away as my whole body tensed and I had waves of pleasure flowing through me, Balthie wrapped his wings completely around my back and I enjoyed the feeling of feathers on my back, it was...different to say the least.

I could hold back no more and my breathing became even more heavy, I moaned his name, "Balthie, Balthie..."

This increased his pleasure and he panted also, we both knew we were at the point of no return, "Cum with my, darling, come on..." He was right over the edge and so was I, I felt like any moment now it was going to happen, I had stars in my eyes for the third time and I felt my whole body relax as did his, and I felt that he had also reached his climax.

I collapsed onto him, "Oh Balthie, that was great..." I sighed. It was still the middle of the night. Balthie shuffled under the covers and helped me get under them with him. I cuddled against his sweaty body and he cuddled against mine. I didn't care if Sam and Dean saw us like this, I was happy for the first time in ages.


End file.
